multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Defense of Columbia
The desperate defense of the moon, Columbia, of Jogoria itself was possibly the most important battle of The Doomsday War to date. It showed that even with the entire might of the Federation fighting the Hydran threat, the homeworld could still be attacked. The destruction of civilization was now a headline on every news story in the Federation due to the attack on Columbia, lowering the morale of every citizen of the galaxy. The Initial Arrival The first Destroyers arrived in small numbers, probing the defenses. Though small scouting parties were sent to investigate, the Hydrans were able to retreat before detection. After multiple incidents like this, NAVCOMM decided to have patrol ships within 5 seconds of every jump coordinate in the system. The plan worked, and within a day, the first Hydran Destroyer is spotted. Though it destroys two Federation cruisers, it is heavily damaged and is forced to retreat. Finally, after 7 weeks of this tactic, the Hydran fleet makes a stunning move and jumps into the system. Just over 300,000 miles away from Jogoria itself. While Jogoria's defenses are seen as too strong, its moon is a prime target. The invasion of Columbia begins. A Desperate Defense Millions of ships are immediately sent from geostationary orbit to Columbia, but the unorganized counteroffensive is immediately repulsed by the large Hydran fleet. In just the first two hours of space combat, 2/3rds of the defense fleet of Jogoria is wiped out. The Hydrans take advantage of the initial victory, and land thousands of Destroyers and Dreadnaughts onto Columbia. The defense canons manage to destroy many of them before they make landfall, but soon the mighty guns are silenced and the Hydrans land with only minor aerial resistance. The soldiers and few Marines on the moon began the evacuation of the cities. However, it was much too little, too late. Already, the Destroyers had begun targeting the population centers. Within a few minutes, hundreds of thousands died to the massive lasers of the Dreadnaughts and Destroyers. The screams of the population on the moon was said to be heard all the way on Jogoria. Though, that is impossible, it was a saying that rallied many to pray for those on Columbia and demand that more action take place to combat the Hydrans. Within a few hours, 7 million Jogorians were lost. Within a day, over 100 million. The Federal government is temporarily relocated to Lithuia, a military bastion that would better protect the head of the Federation. Finally, reinforcements arrive in system and an actual counter attack is initiated on the Hydran fleet, allowing for a couple billion Marines to be landed on the moon. As Commandant Umar'Kilash said, "The extermination ends now, and the true fight begins." Jogorian Counterattack After an additional 2 billion Marines were landed on the moon, the ground forces began to counter attack the Hydran defensive positions. Though casualties were high, many cities on the planet were taken back after months of intense urban warfare. The Jogorian population on Jogoria itself rallied to the cause and the youth began to enlist en mass to help fight on Columbia. With a constant stream of fresh troops coming to the front lines, the Hydran lines began to buckle. After the fleet was destroyed, the final Hydran positions were overran. Though the Federation was able to declare total victory, the losses here were the largest of all the war due to the desperation of the Federal forces. Columbia was reduced to rubble, the Jogorian morale was at an all time low and this became the largest battle with the Hydrans to date. However, Columbia was cleared of all Hydrans and the population of Jogoria slept a little better at night.